comicbookuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Solomon Grundy
Solomon Grundy (born as Cyrus Gold and also known as 08 Hulk) was a Human Mutate criminal and vigilante affiliated with both the Injustice Society and Injustice League. Born on a Monday around the year 1860, the genius Cyrus Gold became a wealthy merchant as well as a scientist. In 1894, Gold developed a serum which unfortunately would have adverse effects on him. Soon after, he was killed and buried in Slaughter Swamp by the pimp of a prostitute named Rachel Rykel. Over the span of seventy some odd years, Gold's newly mutated body interacted with the detritus and vegetation of the swamp, resulting in his resurrection. Biography Early life The man who would become known as Solomon Grundy was born Cyrus Gold in New York City on a Monday around the year 1860. As an adult, Gold married and became a wealthy merchant. From a young age he was considered something of a genius and was a man of science. In 1894, Gold developed a serum which unfortunately would have adverse effects on him. Soon after, he was killed in Slaughter Swamp by the pimp of a prostitute named Rachel Rykel. The pimp was trying to blackmail Gold by claiming that he was the father of the prostitute's unborn child. Gold refused to yield to the blackmail, and thus was bludgeoned over the head and buried in the Swamp where no one would think to look for him. Over seventy years later, Gold's newly mutated body interacted with the detritus and vegetation of the swamp, resulting in his resurrection. Personality and traits Relationships Friends Harvey Dent Jean-Paul Valley Romances Cyrus Gold's wife Rachel Rykel Powers and abilities Powers Metamorphosis: As a result of the chemicals from his serum mutating him combined with the detritus and vegetation of the swamp, Cyrus Gold was permanently transformed into the quasi-zombie mutated monster Solomon Grundy. :* Superhuman Strength: After his transformation, Grundy possessed immense physical strength. He was able to rip steel as it was made of paper and was able to throw heavy objects with tremendous force. In times of stress the Solomon Grundy's adrenaline level escalated, causing a corresponding escalation in strength. ::* Superhuman Leaping Ability: Grundy's great strength also extended into the highly developed muscles of his legs which allowed him to leap great distances. :* Invulnerability: Solomon Grundy was able to withstand substantial punishment; even high caliber bullets bounced off of him and the fire caused much less damage compared to a human. His bone, skin and muscles were overly dense, hard and tough and he possessed a high degree of resistance to injury, pain, and disease. Only beings with tremendous force or extremely powerful weapons could harm him. :* Superhuman Healing Factor: Despite his high resistance to physical harm, it was possible to cause the Solomon Grundy injury. However, Grundy was capable of regenerating damaged or destroyed areas of his body with far greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. ::*'Immunity to Diseases and Viruses:' Solomon Grundy had a enhanced immune system ensuring his immunity to some unrevealed Earth-based diseases and viruses; Dr. Samuel Sterns believed that a synthesized Banner's blood sample would have made humans impervious to disease. :* Superhuman Endurance: His body counteracted fatigue poisons that build up in his muscles during physical activity, allowing Grundy to run and fight for a long time. While fighting others in an enraged state, he could maintain peak output for hours on end and still continue to become even stronger as his anger escalated. :* Energy Absorption: Grundy was also proven to be able to absorb certain forms of energy and manipulate them at will. This ability had always been subconscious to the point of being accidental. Appearances Notes and references Category:Humans Category:Mutates Category:Americans Category:Scientists Category:Task Force X members Category:Criminals Category:Merchants Category:Secret Society of Super-Villains II members